She-Line
She-Line is an animated TV series that aired on 2013 for two seasons. The series centers around a young girl, Ashley, who awakens to find that she has been transformed into an anthropomorphic cat, and as she tries to find a way to return to normal, she discovers a world she used to be part of, and a conspiracy that caused her to be driven out of the world. The was the last sci-fi/action series to be produced by Brian Grispon and Elliot Strange. Production Fans have expressed interest in a continuation of the series, and Brian Grispon has claimed that he might make segments for a new version of the series in the third season of New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block, due to him running out of better ideas for Sonic Adventures segments. When he makes the sub series, he'll further develop and include new characters. Plot The show is based around Ashley, a lonely 18 year old girl who gets shot during a burglary, only to be brought back as an anthropomorphic cat. She struggles to find a way to return to normal and resist her new instincts. Towards the start of season 2, she learns that she has always been a cat and she was forced out by her nihilistic power corrupt mother Xerca. She gets guidance from her pet cat, Smokey over how to confront her lifestyle. Characters * She-Line/Ashley (Erin Fitzgerald): An 18 year old, lonely, socially awkward girl who inherits the house of her dead grandmother. She is killed in a burglary and is brought back as an anthro grey cat. She dislikes her new form and she fights her newfound instincts, but sometimes she gives into them. In her home world, she was quite tomboyish and very social, but these traits were taken away due to Ashley spending her first few years on Earth without anyone to talk to. She soon adopts the alias She-Line, which was written on the back of her jeans. She wears a black tank top and blue jeans, but near the end of season one, she simply wears the jeans only (to correlate with what she wore when she was still in her regular world) * Smokey (Jason Alexander): Ashley's pet cat who acts as a guide for Ashley. He tends to be cynical, frequently ignoring Ashley's qualms about wanting to return to normal, but he seems to have a mutual respect for her and he encourages her to overcome her social issues. It has been revealed that he was with Ashley, even during her earlier years. * Xerca (Brenda Vaccaro): Ashley's biological mother. A nihilist by nature, she has enacted instances of genocide in Ashley's world and has even killed Ashley's adoptive parents. Xerca wants nothing more than to restructure the cat world and recruit Earth cats to serve under her rule. Cancellation and Reaction The series was canceled by Cartoon Network due to time-slot issues. In spite of its short run, the series got favorable reviews and it maintains somewhat of a cult following due to the writing, animation and storyline. She-Line and Smokey make cameos in other shows by Strange and Grispon. In (what is) Film, she and Smokey could be seen in a movie poster. The two appear in New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block as random pedestrians and they could be seen in the audience in Hoop-Mares.